<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Needs You by Saturnbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605348">He Needs You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear'>Saturnbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Gavin Reed Swears, I Tried, I blame the discord entirely, It's just a lil bit the aftermath of the nightmare scene, M/M, Not Beta Read, Octopunk Media, Sort Of, Spoilers for Detroit Evolution, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), but what else is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once finished consoling Gavin after a nightmare, Nines heads to his Zen Garden to run a scan and, hopefully, calm down a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Needs You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So considering how I haven't stopped thinking about this movie, I wondered how zenvin would have reacted to the nightmare scene. This is the messy result, lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines waited. He waited, Gavin leaning against him, until he could hear the detective's breathing steady. Only then did he close his eyes, and let the world sink away into the Zen Garden.</p><p>Nines opened his eyes to the constant daylight of the space. Stepping into the familiar clearing, he projected his monitor, the lush garden half-visible through its screen. He quickly chose to run another scan on Gavin. He crossed his arms, impatiently awaiting results.</p><p>"Boring!" The familiar voice called behind him.</p><p>"Excuse me, Gavin?" Nines asked, fighting not to tense up. </p><p>"Come on, man." Gavin stood up. "The real guy is practically in your arms right now and <i>this</i> is what you're focusing on?" He stepped forward to stand beside Nines, looking across the screen. Nines turned his gaze back to it.</p><p>"Forgive me, but I think his own health is top priority right now." He responded. Gavin sighed.</p><p> "I thought I'd find you at least a little happier than this."</p><p>"We've already discussed this, I can't satisfy-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you're a piece of shit who can't make him happy, or whatever you keep telling yourself."</p><p>"Well, I don't know if I'd phrase it like that." Nines chuckled. </p><p> "Eh, fuck you too." Gavin responded, fondness dripping from the remark. Nines gave a weak smile, looking across the results of the scan.</p><p>"He finally fell asleep." Nines stated. "And it seems his heart rate is back at a normal level."</p><p>"Well then there you have it." Gavin chuckled, patting Nines on the back. "Get outta' here, that guy needs you more than I do."</p><p>"Of course." The android took one last look over the screen.</p><p>"Go take care of him, dumbass." Nines let himself relax a bit at the remark.</p><p>"I will." </p><p> And Nines opened his eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Detroit Evolution owns my ENTIRE heart and us all on the discord server haven't stopped talking about it for over 12 hours, so this is dedicated to those nerds for finally convincing me to write anything, love y'all!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>